My Sacrifice
by Fanfic-Anime
Summary: HPDM Slash At the age of three Harry disappeared without a trace and a replica takes his place. Just what happens, if he had been alive all the time? What if he had been kept a prisoner for 15 years, unknown to the wizarding world? And now he meets Draco
1. Chapter 1

He was seated on the grey stony floor, his eyes closed, meditating, trying desperately to will the voices in his head, who were constantly torturing him, away.

Suddenly the stone wall opened, revealing brightly shining Sunlight, illuminating a dark figure, casting the face in shadows, efficiently making it impossible to discern the persons features, and through it its identity.

"Number 2405. You're given the permission to leave. But never forget what happens, should you ever dare to tell someone. Understood?"

A cold face, void of any emotions, nodded.

"You will be brought to Stonehaven. For the next half year you're not allowed to leave the city, is that understood?"

Eyelids opened in time to reveal piercing green eyes, boring into those of his capturers.

A voice, raspy from the long time, that it wasn't used for anything else than crying or shouting, cut through the silence. "Yes!".

Shivering the guardian left the cell, once again astounded that this only about 18-years old Prisoner was yet sane.

Green eyes closed again, awaiting the rapidly returning sensation the dementors kept having on him and his mind was stopped from thinking of the subject ahead, leaving him trapped in a whirlwind of screams, blood, tortures and dead bodies.

Only gradually he succeeded in regaining a bit control over his senses as far as being able to start thinking about what he was told.

Now, after 15 long, suffering years, he was allowed to enter the world outside. He couldn't remember much of it, just a few smells and even less pictures in his mind. He had no window, only 4 grey walls, surrounding him for 15 years now, the only home he remembered.

/I've heard only few things about the world outside… wonder, how it will be. How are the people there? … But first and foremost I gotta learn to defend myself to finish Voldemort off…/

"Mr.! Would you please follow me? Once outside of here we will apparate to Stonehaven. You will be surveyed closely to see, if you are really 'cured'" /More so, if I really didn't turn insane in there, but instead of saying something, he might regret later on, he kept his mouth wisely shut and only nodded.

They were now walking through, what seemed to him, endless corridors.

At the end, they finally reached the entry, from where he could already see the lake, that was surrounding his prison.

"Take my hand.", Green eyes looked over his new guard, checking for any reasons to mistrust him, before he, little satisfied, grabbed the other's hand and they apparated.

"So. This is your flat. You have to live here for half a year. Later on you can leave without telling us where you go. But for now, if you want to leave for a whole day, you have to inform us beforehand. Oh, by the way, I'm Mr. Yoshio, Daisuke Yoshio. You may call me Daisuke. – It's Japanese by the way and means 'great help' and 'honest man'. I am here to help you through, to learn to cope with this world, meaning muggle and wizard. And who you may be…?"

"… I don't have a name …"//Oh, I have a name, but don't expect me to tell you/

"You wouldn't mind me giving you a Japanese name, would you? Because if not, I'd name you Kiyoshi – which means something along the lines 'pure' – Masao – which means 'honesty, justice'."

"It's fine. Will you be living here too?" /How dare he decide to choose a name for me? How? … I like the name, but that's beside the point. He should've asked me! I won't let me being controlled any longer./

"No, but in the flat next to yours. Tomorrow I'll start to tell you anything important you might've missed in you time there. How long where you in there, by the way? It can't have been longer than a few weeks."

"Oh it has been quite a few weeks, I assure you. I've been in there for a few years actually, but that's none of your concern."

His guardians eyes widened, shocked, at the prospect of him being alive, sane, young and even quite smart.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing out of killing a few thousand people."

It wasn't the complete truth, but neither was it a lie. He never had hindered Voldemort at torturing and killing those thousands of peoples he had kept watching die, night by night.

Yoshio gasped, shocked.

"No way! You… You can't have!….", than as if he had found a solution, he continued. "They wouldn't have freed you, if you had."

"You don't understand, and I won't explain it to you. Now leave me the hell alone. Tomorrow you can check over. And you might tell me about the worlds and teach me Japanese… But never ever ask me something again, not about my past, nor my sins, my name, my life, anything; understood?"

Frightened he nodded and departed hurriedly, leaving the real boy-who-lived alone behind.

"I wonder… what has changed… while I wasn't there…?"

He leaned against a window, watching the people hurrying by this house he now lived in…. It was Christmas season… Children were throwing snowballs, adults were laughing or hurrying to fetch the last presents.

Silently he closed his eyes, sighing. He was no part of it, would never be. Never would he be standing there, laughing, just having fun. It was unattainable, for he was not like them, never would, his experiences, his dreams and visions making it impossible for him to be care-free, to laugh, to be happy. But he had known that for quite some time. His thoughts and feelings had shortened his childhood for quite an amount of time. Since the first month in his prison he had known it.

First he had been faithful, trusting to be saved.

He had accepted the cold winter wind blowing through the small openings in between the stones, he had accepted, that he had visions of people being slaughtered, begging for their families life, and in the end dying excruciatingly slowly and painfully, but what let him finally give this hope up, was, that his cell was under a charm, that didn't allow him to use his innermost magic. He couldn't warm himself, he couldn't tap into his magical resources to aid the helpless victims nor could he protect himself from these visions, that were constantly occupying his mind. His magic being locked away, was like a part of him was gone. That had been the last flaw, that made him loose all hope, made him detached, cold, untrusting, suspicious.

And in the following years he saw the worst sides of human beings.

He saw men enjoying to see others die… He had felt it, felt them hurting children, woman, infants, men, … and he despised them, as he felt their sick satisfaction by watching children die, by killing them, torturing them… and he had felt the childs pain, how it hurt … But the last straw had been as they began raping mere children and woman.

He was no child anymore, how could he possibly have been, after all he had seen, felt, endured, even smelt?

No, he wasn't anymore what he should have been, he wasn't given the slightest chance to. He was old, not young.

Where he should have been friendly, open-minded, having fun, going to school, and partying, he was icy, introverted, never showed emotions, never told anything about himself, his fears and dreams; he was caving the numbers of deaths into his wall, while people at his age were having their first kisses.

Eyes, green like nature itself, observed the people in the park, contemplating, whether they were living a dream, too weak to face reality or if they pretended all along, not telling anyone what they were feeling and thinking.

Shaking his head he decided, that now he should sleep a bit, later on eat and than wake his so-called 'Guardian'.

As soon as he had found his bedroom he was surprised; First of all: he had a whole room to sleep in, and in the middle of his room there was a really comfy looking bed.

He had never had a bed and he hadn't needed one; that is until now.

/I love it, I absolutely love it! … But I shouldn't grow too accustomed to it…/ He turned a little bit around, before he sighed inwardly. /I think that may already be a little too late./

Closing his eyes he went into deep slumber.

Green eyes opened, fully awake in no seconds.

The dark haired boy sat up and went for the bathroom, once again surprised by the sheer largeness of it. Hell, it even had a bath.

/Okay, change in my plans: First of all I have to take a Bath, during that I will work out everything that's left to be done, meaning what I'll have to learn in the next half year. After that I'll have breakfast./

And that he did. His list of things that he had yet to do, was at his bedroom door.

It consisted of the following points:

knowing more about the history of both worlds

having an all-around education (included: dancing, manners, cooking, etc)

buying new clothes & creating his own things, and learning some fashion sense

finding hobbies (painting, singing etc)

reading and trying out magic

reading and practising defense and harming spells

saving as many people as possible

finding anti-spy charms

learning anything about the government.

Learning muggle things

Improving social skills

Books about everything (including famous books biographies)

Especially books about battle tactics, about Tom Riddle and Voldemort

Learning anything that's considered useful

Thinking about a job and where to live after the half year had passed

Getting the hair cut and a tattoo or piercing

Covering the scar

The list itself was hidden under something akin to a Concealment-charm, the only difference being, that it was created by wandless magic, therefore carrying the owners magical signature and it couldn't be broken by anyone else than the one who created it.

3 hours later his guardian finally woke up and decided to visit him.

The following day consisted only of learning, learning and learning.

But in the evening he could at least safely say, that he knew the main things about the both worlds.

Most of the night, safe for 3 hours of sleep were passed in reading all the books he had gotten.

The next two days he studied history, government, important personalities & events of both worlds.

Then, in the middle of the night, Harry went away and got his scar vanished by some muggle surgeon.

The muggle stores and the wizards' street were their next goals. They would buy clothes, books and get him a hair cut and everything he wanted.

After that they would go to the most known places, so that he would be experienced in muggle culture – they would be in a cinema, parks, museums, discos, amusement parks etc.

The half year was over and Harry had decided, that he would pass the 7th year in Hogwarts, seeing as every book he looked for were in the Hogwarts Library.

Daisuke was now something akin to a friend, but he still didn't knew who Harry really was. Nonetheless they were getting along just fine.

Daisuke had tried to make him laugh; in vain.

He had transferred all the money in the Potter estate to a new opened vault under his new name: Kiyoshi Masao. He had passed a magical test to prove that he was indeed the last remaining Potter, seeing as there was someone, currently attending Hogwarts, who was believed to be the sole Potter heir, the boy-who-lived.

Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, was told, that he had lived in Japan until now, was a pureblood and that he had had until his parents' death private teachers. After his parents had died he had had none anymore, he was related to, and Japan reminded him too much of his parents. So he had gone here.

The Snake and Panther he desperately wanted to accompany him were of his parents. The eagle was his. They, of course, after this tearful story, were allowed to go along with him, as Dumbledore told him.

So now he was standing at the trainstation, 9 ¾, waiting for the train to arrive.

His black hair reached now little beyond his shoulders, but he had it in a plait.

He wore black trousers, a dark green shirt and a dark green, out of snake leather made, cloak. Underneath were black dragon leather boots.

Green eyes surveyed the surrounding, waiting for the train to appear.

It took half an hour for it to arrive. Harry – sorry, Kiyoshi – went in the last compartment, hoping, he would be left alone.

And that he was. Nobody came, even though he could clearly hear them, laughing, crying, being happy and sad at the same time.

"They're so young… so very young… Amaya… Oh, how I wished they could hold onto these little moments of happiness, these moments of childhood… Because, when the war starts I won't be able to save all of them… Some will die, from the outside as well as from inside, some will lose their beloved ones… Many, so many, will be lost…"

Amaya, his panther purred silently, as he caressed it, all the while looking out of the window.

Just then the compartments' door opened and a man, dressed in black and a quite strict looking woman entered, obviously teachers.

"Who are you?", the man looked at him suspiciously.

"Masao Kiyoshi. And you would be…?"

"So you are the new student. I will be your transfigurations teachers, Professor McGonagall. And I'm the Head of the Gryffindorhouse."

"I teach Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts and will be in the Duellclub. I'm Head of the Slytherinhouse and Professor Snape."

/I know him from somewhere… Oh yes, I remember now. DeathEater and Spy for Dumbledore./

Kiyoshi nodded and welcomed them. His panther watched the new persons curiously, but then just jumped on his bench and laid his head on his leg, expecting to be caressed.

Tomoko, his snake, hovered over his shoulder, watching the newcomers carefully, while the eagle flew outside, waiting for the train to start.

/Snapes Parents were Deatheaters, he owes Dumbledore and kinda admires him, but yet he doesn't tell him about secrets he is told; can be trusted, if necessary. The Slytherins are his main concern, he tries to help them as much as possible, without blowing his cover. He pretends to be cold, cruel, annoying, short: a bastard. But yet he risks everything everyday of his life for those people, who are constantly badmouthing about him, dreading him, hating him., calmly he collected everything he knew about the both of them. /Gonagall, quite neutral actually, but she tries to cover up for her students and protect them, help them. She's a strict teacher, expecting her students to do their best. Tells everything Dumbledore. Not to be trusted, so./

"So why did you go to Hogwarts?"

/So Dumbledore asked her to pry Information from me/

Neither his eyes nor his face betrayed any emotion.

"They have some books, which you cannot buy anywhere."

Snape quirked an eyebrow, obviously captivated by this mysterious student.

"Which ones?"

"Interesting ones, as far as I could gather from the title."

Inwardly the Potions professor groaned at the boys smirk. Good, but annoying.

"What are they about?"

"If I knew what was written in them, I wouldn't read them, now, would I?"

Snape glared at the boy in front of him, who yet hadn't even bothered to look at them.

"You shouldn't be that careless, you know. For all you knew we could be DeathEaters, just now lifting our wands to kill you and you wouldn't even realize it.", he finally snapped.

"Ok, 1. I would feel it if you were gathering your magic to try and attack me.

2. I know, that you are a DeathEater for fact, Snape, Midnight (Every DeathEater had gotten a codename), and I know, that you're a Spy for Dumbledore, so I don't think you would kill me, but if; I have my own protection, believe me."

He had finally lifted his gaze, green eyes, wise beyond age, without any emotion, stared at him, captivated him, fascinated him.

"How…?" Severus knew there was no way out, no lie, that could cover it. The green eyes hadn't held any doubt or hint, it was pure knowledge.

"That will be my secret for now. And I won't tell anyone. I knew it for a few years and I won't start now by telling it around.

I know, what you're going through, I know what you risk, what you have to endure. I appreciate it and thank you for putting yourself at risk to save this mindless, stupid people, who wouldn't understand what you're doing if it hit them in the face. I know, it's not enough to cover up for the things you had to put up with, but I wanted to tell you, that it is valued, that it's not for nothing."

Now the piercing green was once again covered by eyelids, his mind already gone away, thinking about things unknown to the two stunned professors, of whom one was quite pleased and grateful for the words spoken, that he had so desperately longed to hear for such a long time.

Many hours were passed in silence, before their soon arrival in Hogsmead was announced.

"We will have to leave you for now, Mr. Masao.", McGonagall had already left and now Snape was talking to him. "I do not give my trust away easily, but you have it. I trust you, even though I don't know why. I shall have faith in you, and if you ever have problems, need help, anything… I'm available." And with a last swirl of his robes he departed, leaving a blinking and quite surprised man behind.

/Well… he's not as predictable, as I expected him to be…/

When he left the train everyone got out of his way – not that surprising, if you think of a black panther accompanying him.

"Who are you?" Green, emotionless eyes fixed silver ones with their gaze.

"That's none of your concern, Draco Malfoy."

A fine blonde eyebrow was arched, confusion shimmering in the now grey eyes. "You know my name?"

"Oh, who doesn't know the famous sole Malfoy heir, the richest 17-year-old presently. So, if you'd excuse me for now, one of these carriages is waiting for me. Amaya, come."

"Tell me who you are this very instant."

Kiyoshi looked at him, before shaking his head and entering the next empty carriage, leaving a fuming Malfoy behind.

"Who does he think he is?", not expecting an answer Draco turned away, not able to see the smirk on the face of his best friend.

"Before we start eating now: We've got a new student, who was, until now, taught privately. I expect you to welcome him openly. Mr. Masao."

The doors of the Great Hall swung open, revealing one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts' History so far.

Confidently the guy mentioned walked up to the front, indicated a bow towards the staff, before sitting down on the chair and putting the hat on his head.

…

#Could you bring me to the Headmaster please?#

Eyebrows furrowed he did as he was told, just as confused as the rest obviously was.

"Dear students, hold on a second; there seems to be a problem." Changing hats he listened to the speaking wonder, before he stared at Kiyoshi in utter Confusion and Surprise.

"Mr. Masao, you can now proudly say, that you are the first one in the History of this castle that couldn't be sorted. As it is it seems that you can push everyone out of your head, so that the hat wasn't able to read into you. He doesn't know anything. This ability seems strangely akin to Occlumency, but yet it is completely different. There's nothing known, that could cause that.

You may choose though, what House you want to be in."

/Choose myself, hm? Oh well. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are out of it. Slytherin…? … Sounds quite good, seeing as they don't expect you to open up and go all mushy on them as both Gryffindors and Hufflepuff would, but they'd watch every one of your moves carefully, trying to find a weakness, something, with which they could blackmail you, if necessary. Ravenclaws would leave you alone. They might try to analize me, but I don't care./

"I would like to go to Ravenclaw, Dumbledore–sensei."

A nod. "Your house will be Ravenclaw. I hope, you'll enjoy this year there immensely."

"Thank you, Sir."

He turned around and headed for his new table, where a blackhaired girl awaited him, self-confidently.

"It is such a _pleasure_ for me to welcome you into our house." Her pronunciation left no room for its interpretation. On the inside he cringed at the way she offered herself, but outside he smiled politely, nodded and sat down, tuning off, as she began to chatter excitedly about some 'Girls stuff'.

/Tonight I will, first of all, discover this castle, its secret passageways, library, classrooms, exits, hides, and everything I have to know, would there ever be an attack at Hogwarts. The next day I have to make a map – or at least one in my head – of the landscape around. Where is the bane working, where not? Where could a couple of people hide, if there was an emergency, to go unnoticed by everyone and yet have multiple exits to run away in case of Discovery? Where could we apparate, where planning an attack? Where are places, where the enemy could hide? What magical beings live in the forest, which ones are against us, which for us, which neutral?

… After that I will train… maybe some of the animals would be up for a little spare… We'll see…/

Sighing he returned into the world of living, where this girl – Cho Chang, as she had been called by on of these other annoying girls – was chatting yet and didn't seem to stop in the next time. Lucky for him, that he had trained, so that he could space out, but yet the whole… 'conversation' would be in his head for him to search over for any important information.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I'd like to retire for the night. If you'd excuse me!"

A boy next to him stood up. "I'll show you around, alright?"

Nodding he stood up too and they left the Great Hall.

"Cho Chang's annoying as hell, hm? Well, for a start, I'm Jack, 7th year, prefect.

This here would be the entry. Outside there we have herbology and Care of magical Creatures. Right this way and you'll find our DADA room, Charms and Transfiguration. Downstairs you'll find Potions classroom and Slytherins Dormitories. Upstairs is the most horrible lesson in the whole school. It's with a completely incapable teacher called 'Trelawny'. Duelling is in the Great Hall as well as any extra-curricular lessons. Our Dormitory is in here; May I present you Rowena Ravenclaw? She was one of the founders and is our entry portrait. Password's changed every second week. For now it is 'Hogwarts, a History'. Nodding Kiyoshi entered, storing the information he had just gotten away for later references. "Right hand Boys Dormitories, left side, Girls Dormitories." With a short wave Jack left and Harry packed his things out, finding his animals already sleeping on his bed. With a few complicated spells he secured his things and then waved a wandless silence spell around his bed, in case he should wake up screaming 'Avada Kedavra', which surely wouldn't make a good appearance.

"Amaya (Night), Tomoko (Wisdom), Tsubasa (Wings), sleep well."

Two hours later he woke up. Stretching and yawning he reluctantly stood up, leaving his warm, cosy and comfy bed.

No visions tonight. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he entered the bathroom to take a quick shower, before getting ready to inspect the castle further.

"Amaya, Tomoko, do you want to come along?"

His snake slithered up his Torso, while the black panther stretched and then went to the door as an answer.

"Alright. Tsubasa, look, if anybody tries to do something, okay?"

The Bird hooted and then proceeded to continue his slumber.

Shaking his head Kiyoshi left the Ravenclaws dormitories to discover the castle.

He started down in the dungeons, looked by the statues and paintings for any clues of a hidden entrance. Soon enough he found the Slytherins entry, a way to the kitchen, a shorter way to the Great Hall, the rooms of the Potionsteacher and more.

Suddenly, now in the third corridor he was alarmed by a sound straight behind him. His wand in the hand he whirled around… only to be face to face with a rather large black dog. But it wasn't a normal dog… there was a distinct feeling, that…

/An Animagus! I should have known it from the beginning. To transform into an animal, alas becoming an Animagus, you tap into your inner magic and it kind of surrounds you, but only those, who are able themselves to use wandless magic to a certain extent, can feel it. And I know this magical signature from somewhere./

"Who are you?" Eyes narrowed he stared at the dog who tried – and failed – to fool him, by waving his tail around and looking innocent.

"You know, I already know you're an Animagus. And if you don't want me to perform the rather painful spell to transform you back, you'll do it yourself."

The dog winced at the mention of the spell, before he grew larger and larger. In the end a man in his forties stood before him with black Hair and black Eyes. Sirius Black. Askaban convict for 13 years. And then he fled, and here he was. In Hogwarts.

"Sirius Black.", Kiyoshis voice was cold and distant. This was the man whom he had heard of. His godfather. And he had been fooled by some mere copy of him. By the other 'Harry Potter', the one Dumbledore had created, a fool, an angsty, terrified, scared, boneless fool.

"That would be me. And you are…?", cocky, arrogant attitude, even though he could be sent back to Askaban now for the rest of his life.

"Masao, Kiyoshi Masao. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What, you're not scared? After all I'm the great Sirius Black, the mass murderer."

"Oh, please. Only a fool would actually believe Fudge. He's a DeathEater. And you're one of the innocent prisoners in Askaban. Pettigrew's the murderer."

Sirius eyes had grown to the size of a plate. "How do you know?", he finally managed to say, surprised by this knowledge.

A smirk graced the lips of the guy across from him. "that is for me to know and for you to never find out. Or maybe you will, eventually, that is, if you'll manage to survive until then. And isn't it my duty, as a Ravenclaw, to know?"

The Blacks heir only gaped, surprised.

"What do you mean with survive? Are you a DeathEater? Are you sure, that Fudge's a DeathEater? And what do you do outside at this time of the day – well, night."

"Many questions, I see. But whatever I tell you, none of this is for Dumbledore to hear.

Silentium! Amnesia!", with both Spells he first let the paintings forget, that he had been here, and laid a silencing spell over the two of them and, with a third spell, hid them from watchful eyes.

"Survive… The war is ahead, not everyone can be saved… Many will die, both inside and outside, many losses will be endured, on both sides, many will loose themselves in this war, will betray themselves, some may betray their loved ones, other will be betrayed by those they trusted most. This will be a war without rules, with many casualties and without trust, friendship, love, doubts and mostly though without mercy. There won't be any frontiers, that will keep them from torturing, killing, raping… And countless people will be made victims of this war… very few will remain unscarred.

And no, I'm no Deatheater. I've lost everything due to them, I will fight against them with my last breath, with every ounce of strength, of magic, that's in my body. I will fight, until I die… And if I die, I'll take Voldemort along with me.

Yes, Fudge is a Deatheater. I know it for sure.

I'm here to look around the castle. Do you know any important hidden ways in this castle, corridors, that would take you outside, if there's an emergency, we ought to have an escape."

"How…?", it was only a breath, but Harry understood, a sad smile adorning his lips.

"Some may not have the strength to face reality, the children inside of here hide, forget about their concerns, forget about the world outside…

I'm not one of them, never will be. I've been… raised … to face it, for over ten years I knew it. I've been waiting, expecting it… and now, that it has come, I'm ready. I will train more and more for the final battle and until then, try to save as many people as possible…. I am strong enough to face it."

"That is how I wished and expected my godson to be. You see, the 'great Harry Potter' is nothing like his parents have been. He's a coward. He doesn't want to fight, he doesn't want to avenge his parents, he doesn't _care_ if his friends might die; he _told _me, that it was their job to protect him, if they would be captured it would be their problem."

"Are you _sure_, that he is Harry Potter?"

Blinking and frowning Sirius looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"nothing. Just… no, it's okay. Forget about it… I gotta go!"

With a quick spell Kiyoshi ensured that Sirius wouldn't be able to talk to anybody about it one way or another, before he dashed away.

Just around the corner he halted and fell to his knees, the vision, that had been bragging on his mind until now, finally taking over.

"Kill the filthy mudbloods", red eyes glowed, satisfied, as he watched the eyes before him all shining with fear.

"Let my family go!", gulping, yet never wavering he looked into the eyes of what had to be the most disgusting creature on earth. He knew, that he was obviously talking to a wizard, but whom?

A smirk, a disgusting, unsettling, crazy smile graced his lips, as this.. thing … spoke to his followers.

"We've got time. Enjoy yourself" a joyless laugh, cold and cruel, full of unspoken horrors let the family shiver in fear.

The first 'Cruciatus' came crushing down, tearing his flesh seemingly apart, letting knives cut into his skin and he felt the bones crushing. Then the second came and when he thought the pain couldn't get any worse, when he prepared to die, lost of any conscious thought other than his pain, it increased tenfold, when the new curse hit him.

"Anathema flagrare'

This particular spell made the victim feel and experience the pain and smell of being burned. You were burning, but not on the outside.

His wife, trying to protect their two children, stood in defiance towards the DeathEaters, when the first blow came, causing her to fly against the wall. A high scream interrupted the silence that her man had caused, who had no power left to scream.

Silent tears flowed down her cheeks as she told her children to run, all the while directly looking at the DeathEaters leader.

They tried to flee, but a spell lifted them high up in the air, only to let them, seconds later, falling full force back down to earth, the power of the impact pressing all air out of their lungs.

The beautiful woman cried, blue eyes opened wide, at the terror of seeing her family die before her eyes.

Her husband was put now under the Imperius and ordered to kill his children with a knife.

He followed the advises.

Then he was crucified, blood seeping out of his body, eyes empty.

And with a last burning spell she died too, her eyes empty, having lost all her will to continue living.

His mouth had the definite taste of blood, his body hurt everywhere, obviously under the after-effects of several Crucios and other curses.

Amaya meowed silently, trying to help him.

Ten minutes left, before his vision would become true.

Ignoring his body's cries and pleads to lie down, he stood up, eyes empty.

As fast as possible he made his way out of Hogwarts and the banecircle, before he apparated to the house, where his vision had taken place.

"Come here, fast, if you want to protect your family. Murderers are on their way down here. Wizards."

Even though he was suspicious the man motioned for his family to come with him.

Taking their hands he apparated about 10 times, before he went for their original aim: His Potter - mansion in Italy.

A few families were already there.

About 30 people.

"I-"

"My daughter, she's in her room.", the woman, Kelly, looked at him desperately, pleading.

Already breathing heavily, he sweared, before he motioned for Leara, one of the first ones he had saved, and now some kind of aquaintance, to come over and told her to explain everything to them.

With a last deep breath he hid beneath his hood, then apparated once again.

He arrived just in time to receive the first curse, that was aimed at the little girl behind him.

"Hi Tom, Nighttime – or shall I say Nott? -, Zany – Zabini -, Parky – Parkinson -, Cranky – Creevey – C'mon, we all now, the whole family's crazy and our dear Rat Pettigrew.

Not nice to see you again. I had hoped to not see your ugly faces for a long time. No such luck, it seems?", smirking and not showing any of the pain he was under, he softly took the girls arm.

In a second 4 Crucios were aimed his way, all reaching him, but he apparated nonetheless. After 4 times he went for Italy, where a concerned bunch of people was awaiting him, Leara being the first to step towards him.

"Come, we shall heal you wounds."

"no time. Breakfast begins in 5 Minutes and I have to be there, if I don't want to raise any suspicion. Everything's well, I trust? If not, write me. I have to go. Give them each a portkey. You know where they are. I will visit you this weekend."

Nodding, but still troubled she let him go. Disapparating he reached the forest, leaning against a tree, as he felt the blood seeping through his sweater.

Weakly he fell to his knees, all strength having abandoned him.

His breathing grew even more ragged , as he transfigured out of a stone bandages, to stop the bleeding. After 3 minutes he slowly stood up, walking back to the castle, all the while using the trees as support. When it grew lighter he stopped, cleaned his shirt and composed himself, his eyes betraying any pain he felt, his stature straight, no limping, as if he's never been wounded and his body wasn't suffering through blood loss, Cruciatus and other Curses' after - effects.

He felt the pain growing worse and worse as he hurried, he felt the blood starting to flow again and, sighing, he used a Concealment-Charm to hide anything that could be seen of his injury.

Entering the great Hall he felt everyone's eyes trained on him and only seconds later his animals entered. Amaya purred satisfied, when she saw him, while his snake slithered up his leg, hissing, that he should be more careful.

"I'm sorry for being late, Professor, I got a little lost."

They nodded and he went for his seat, ignoring the whispers all around him.

"As I was saying, we want the students to understand each other better, so we prepared some batches and everyone will pull out one out of his class grade. You will write an essay about the person, who he is, what you expected him to be like, why. Nobody will know what you tell each other, and before you start, remember to make rules, like how many questions don't have to be answered. Only your Head of the house can read your essay and he isn't allowed to show it to anyone, or tell about it, not to me, not Fudge, no one. You have the next week for the interview and the text. You will however get marks on it. Let's say 15 pages minimum.", everyone groaned.

"This is not done to annoy you or to give you something to do. It is for a better understanding between the houses, so you'll learn, that there's no stereotype 'Gryffindor', 'Slytherin', 'Ravenclaw' nor 'Hufflepuff'. First all Hufflepuffs will pull out a name, then all Slytherins, after that everybody should have a partner. Those, who have none however will come to the front and pull out the remaining names. Questions? No? Good. Hufflepuffs, first year please go to Professor Sprout, 2nd, to Prof. McGonagall, 3rd, Prof. Lupin, 4th years to me, 5th to Trelawny, 6th to Prof. Flitwick and 7th to Professor Snape."

It took half an hour for the Hufflepuffs to be ready. He had, luckily, none of them as partner.

Slytherin was next though.

And then the pairs pulled out were called.

"Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor.

Timothy Nott and Jack McKinsley, Ravenclaw.

Vincent Crabbe and Cho Chang, Ravenclaw.

Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter, Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy and Kiyoshi Masao, Ravenclaw.

…"

He ignored the rest, as he walked up to the front, pain attacking his torso by every move he made.

"Hi. Wanna set out the rules now?", his face not showing any emotions, he looked at his Slytherinpartner.

The blonde in front of him nodded and then motioned to the Slytherintable.

"Three days the interview, two for the text. I think he put over every room in Hogwarts a truthspell (works like the 'Veritaserum', only difference: it's a spell and you don't have to answer. But you cannot lie.),so we can choose freely where to go to.

I'd vote for minimum 3 things you don't have to answer. And everything you ask your opponent is, later on, to be answered by yourself too."

Thinking it over, the Slytherin nodded once again. "Agreed. We should start now. I know a room, where we'd be undisturbed for sure. My room. Your panther may come along, as long as he doesn't attacks me."

/Now?… Shit… The injury… But my dormitory - room's now full of people for sure…/ Sighing at his fate, he agreed.

Silently they made their way to the dungeons.

After a few stops and whispered passwords they entered finally Dracos Prefects room.

"Sit down. Do you have a paper and a quill?"

Nodding he reached for his bag, only just realizing, that he had forgotten it, as Amaya came to him, pushed into his hands with her nose and showed him the bag she has had in her mouth.

"What would I do without you, hm?", he stroked her, grateful for her help.

"Okay, starting with simple questions. Your name."

"Kiyoshi Masao…", it _was _true. This was his name, defined, who he was… Not Harry Potter.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy.", he smiled and inclined his head.

"Good Manners. Your mother, I guess?"

"Yes… With you?"

/Good questions… Who was I raised by? My parents? For the first year, maybe. The Dursleys? For two years,… but mostly affected me my childhood, when I was three years old, so I guess it is…/

"No one."

Now the blonde blinked. "Ahm, sorry? Could you explain that?"

"My parents… were never there…", that was the truth so far… "I had no nanny, even though I certainly possess enough money for it… So… it was no one."

"I still don't understand. I mean, where were your parents? Where they _never ever_ in your life there? Why no nanny? Don't you had any relatives, that could have taken care of you?"

"My parents were there for me for one point in my life, but I wouldn't really call them my parents, I mean I've never known them – they're dead now. I had … guardians, but no one to… raise me. At one point relatives, my uncle and aunt, tried to raise me, but they hated me for being able to perform magic, so I was gone after 2 years."

"Alright, we should continue with a less complicated thing. Favourite colour?"

"Green."

"Same here"

"Favourite food?"

"Lasagne", the grey eyes went to hungry silver for a second, before changing back.

"Mine's chocolate."

"oh, I love that too! And Crêpes! … Ahm, alright. Your sexuality?", the blonde smirked at the other one, now curious and interested, if he might have a chance with this actually quite hot guy.

"Don't know."

"What? You don't know? But you should know, if you prefer kissing boys or girls…"

He stopped… shocked, at the only possibility left.

/Damn… I should lay down, my abdomen's definitely against this sitting position. It hurts…/

Kiyoshi rearranged his sitting position, so that his stomach practically sighed in relieve.

"You.. You've never? … You're eighteen and you've never kissed a girl nor boy, nor slept with anyone?", his eyes were wide open, shocked at the prospect.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I had very strict … rules set out for me. And now I don't have the time, nor do I feel any particular interest in exploring my sexuality."

"And they thought, I was late, when I declared with 13, that I was gay. But still. Don't you have any… wet dreams? Don't you ever think of snogging the daylights out of someone? Of fucking them right there and no matter who sees you?"

"No. to all."

"Alright next question."

"How did your childhood change, when your parents were sure, that Voldemort was still alive?"

"You said his name!"

"Yeah… big deal. It's just a name, so calm yourself."

"Ahm… well… It was… stricter, I guess, my father was often away.. to the Ministry… and I learned to distinguish between right and wrong."

"Ministry.", his tone was unbelieving, questioning. "I know, that Lucius is a DeathEater. His Codename's lucid.

My childhood didn't change. I knew, since I was three, that he was alive."

Draco stored the Question, he now had, about the 'how', away for later.

"What do you expect of your future?"

"I will die, but so will Voldemort. I'll kill him."

"Ahm… yeah, so… any other perspective?"

"no"

"You're making that really hard, you know…"

Then suddenly Draco noticed the fine drops of sweat on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I…", His mind went black and he fell down.

"Damn, just my luck.", sighing Draco looked for the Cause of his blackout and soon found his hand bloody, as the Concealment-charm wore off.

"Holy Shit…", a mere whisper was his voice, as he looked at the bloody shirt, before running into the bathroom and throwing up.

Looking yet slightly ill he entered the room once again, looking at the boy in his bed, a first aid trunk in his hand and he tried to fix as much as possible, without the medical knowledge.

After half an hour he was ready.

He had found out, that this guys skin was incredibly soft, just like velvet…

Oh, and he loved his smell… - That is, if you forget about the blood smell mingled in it.

Unable to resist any longer he placed a chaste kiss on the warm, soft lips, before whispering. "Wake up, princess, slept long enough."

And only seconds later eyelids flattered open, revealing incredibly green eyes, darkened by sleep.

Draco nearly groaned at the sight, but then he took a deep breath, trying to make himself realize, that this one before him was obviously injured and not a hormonal, crazy, sex-driven Teenager like him.

Unfortunately.

Just his luck to find the one, who wasn't.

"So… care to tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?", he was still a little confused, not really understanding, what Draco meant. Had he shouted something like 'Avada Kedavra'? What happened?

"Your injury there. You were goddamn bleeding to death! And instead of saying something you just sat there, saying nothing! You could've died!"

The grey eyes were now looking like a storm, anger and concern shining through.

"I'm alive, so it's okay.", his tone was calm, undisturbed.

The blondes' eyes narrowed, now full of rage.

"IT'S OKAY? ARE YOU MAD? YOU WERE AT THE EDGE OF DEATH AND IT'S OKAY?", he cupped his face in his hands, trying to collect himself. "Alright, listen to me, Kiyoshi, and listen good: The next time you're hurt, you're telling someone, go to the hospital or something. You don't have to tell me, where it comes from, but, please, tell someone."  
"No Draco, I won't. And you have no right whatsoever to tell me what to do."

/I had hoped so desperately to not have to do this,…/

Buttoning his shirt, green eyes, darkened by sadness, turned to grey ones.

"I'm really sorry, Draco. OBLIVIATE!" The shocked and hurt expression on Dracos pale face slowly turned into an empty one, very confused though.

"We were just starting our interrogation."

Harry sat down once again, paper and quill in his hands.

"Alright, let's start. How old are you, Draco? – I can use your given name, can't I?"

"Of course you can. 17. You?"

"18."

"Favourite movie?"

"… Well, I think it's Minority report. Or 'A Walk to remember'… and 'Titanic' … From Animes it would be 'X'."

"For me it's 'A walk to remember' and 'The Lord of the Rings' and 'Moulin Rouge' … I don't know any Animes."

"Your… favourite book?"

Draco raised an eyebrow; trust a Ravenclaw to ask such a question.

"Well,… I have more so favourite authors. Marion Zimmer Bradley, Andreas D. Hesse, Joanne K. Rowling and Joy Fielding."

"I agree with most of them, out of Rowling; I mean, she's really idealizing Harry Potter, I mean, we all now for sure, that he's only a coward, no super hero with a bunch of luck."

"Yeah_, we_ may know that; but how many people in the wizarding world would agree with it? They all want to believe in that image, that they've created of him in their mind, they want to think, that everything will end good, that this … this poor imitation of a Hero will safe them, that he can win; - that everyone will survive and they don't have to fight. He is their hope, their only way to not lose their faith, to not give up."

Harry was surprised, to say at least. He hadn't expected anyone but himself to see the flaws of the false Harry Potter, to see the peoples' idiocy and yet their trust and their last remaining hope.

"That was nearly a whole speech."

"Guess you just had to pick up the theme I can talk about endlessly. My friends are already quite annoyed with it and every Slytherin avoids the topic and name 'Harry Potter', if they're anywhere near me."

"I think I know why…" He uttered sarcastically, producing the shadow of a smile on Dracos face, as well as an annoyed eye roll.

"So…", smirking, Draco settled against the bedpost. "Are you more into girls or guys?"

"I don't know. I've never kissed either one."

Shocked, Draco lost his hold and fell down, before his face appeared again, hovering only a few centimetres over the bed, looking dishevelled with his normally tidy hair completely out of order. "What?", grey eyes were wide opened, unbelieving, questioning.

The Ravenclaw sighed, shook his head and stroked his big 'kitten' a bit, which purred happily at the received attention.

"Alright, that calls for an emergency.", he went to the door, opened it a bit, while the black-haired boy in the background looked rather curious of what was to come soon.

"PANSY! EMERGENCY! COME IN MY ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

Wincing Kiyoshi glared offended at the blonde, trying to calm the disturbed panther.

"Cut the decibels, Blondie!"

Now it was Draco who offered his best Malfoy-patented Death-glare, before he got a devilish expression on his face.

"Draco, what is it – not that I'm not glad, that you rescued me from another long monologue of the oh-so-great Harry Po-… Ahm, well what is it?", Pansy laughed nervously, hoping, he wouldn't give her another lecture about 'Harry Potter'.

Surprisingly, he really didn't, he just ignored it.

"I want you to kiss Kiyoshi over there."

… "Please what? I think, I didn't heard you correctly, you…", Pansy interrupted Harrys tirade, grinning evilly. "I don't know why, but I've wanted to snog him, since he entered the Great Hall on his first day, so no problem."

"He's never kissed before and I want to know, which gender he's into, so, if you please?"

"I'll get his first kiss? Oh, how nice…" Draco frowned, not having thought at it; and not at all pleased with the thought of his best friend getting this guys first kiss. "No. I want to kiss him first. That is, if you agree?", now deep silver mists could be called proudly Dracos eyes, mesmerized Harry momentarily, before he pulled himself back together.

"how thoughtful of you to ask me. But you don't understand. I do not want to kiss anyone."

Smirking devilishly the Malfoy heir positioned himself on the other boys lap, pulling him up with his tie, his breath ghosting over the green-eyed boys ear. "are you sure?", he moaned, his voice husky.

Hot sensation shot through Kiyoshis body, as he felt the hot breath at his ear and suddenly he was uncomfortably reminded of the nearly silver haired boys' close presence. Warmth spread through his body and he caught himself wishing these soft pink lips to be on his.

"… Go ahead.", his voice was deep and hoarse, making the blonde shiver in anticipation and lust.

Slowly the delicious lips descended on his own, capturing him. Dracos scent enveloped him, the smell of summer rain, of coolness, mixed with the refreshing smell of vanilla. Softly a tongue licked at his lips, pleading him to welcome it.

Sighing in pleasure he allowed entrance and soon the others presence and taste was in his mouth, tasting him, challenging him.

When they departed both were gasping for breath, Kiyoshi was first though to regain conscious and to break through the haze, that had surrounded him.

Still slightly panting and with pink, swollen lips, the blonde before him said: "You are a really good kisser. Your turn, Pansy, as much as I'd like to continue our kiss.", winking he sat down on a chair, trying to calm his raging hormones.

"That was hot, dear. Have you both ever considered, being porno stars?"

Laughing Draco shook his head at his best friend, who, by now, had seated herself on Harry too and kissed him too, but it wasn't awakening anything near the emotions Draco had raised with him, so he soon broke it, saying only one thing.

"Gay"

"I knew it. Once you kissed Draco, everyone want males, female or male. He is to excellent at it for his own good. But I agree with Draco – you do are quite a good kisser."

"Thank you for helping, Pansy. You can go now and continue your little one-sided conversation with our dear hero, before he gets too lonely and leaves for Weasel, seeing as we bad, mean Slytherin didn't put up a throne for him and fell on our knees to worship our precious hero."

"Don't remind me… I really hope he's gone by now, but I don't think, that I'd have such a luck."

Draco giggled, as she shot him a dark look, when she exited.

Still silently laughing he turned to Harry, managing to smirk to him.

"Then let's continue.", his eyes were silver once again, as he suggestively licked over his lips.

"Alright. Have you got a penname?"

Draco blinked confused, before he mutely nodded.

…

"So, care to tell it me?"

"It's Dray, Honey, Dear, whatever Pansys mood is at that moment."

The Ravenclaw nodded. "I have none."

"Good, so I can give you one? How about… Ki? No, sounds horrible… Yoshi… Well, for me you're officially Yoshi now."

"Gee, thank you."

"Hey, I like that name!"

Harry shrugged, not commenting.

"So, pureblood?"

"yes. You too, I know."

"Is the story you told the Headmaster true?"

/If I say 'Next Question', the answer's clear, might as well say the truth./

"No."

Now Draco smirked. He'd known it.

"Okay, what happened really?"

"Question not answered, next one."

The blond-haired youth pouted. "No fair."

"What ever gave you the idea I was?", he was teasing – and he actually enjoyed it! Oh well, not quite 'enjoying' it… but… liking it.

Draco continued to try and pry information from him, until late night, where they both went to sleep, for school was starting early the following day.

Grey eyes opened sleepily, as he woke up by some noises and soon he saw Kiyoshi entering their room. He was sweaty, without shirt and seemed to have done exercises of some kind. Hot. That was the only way to describe it. Seemingly he was well-trained, seeing as he had a six-pack.

God, if this guy came anywhere near him now, his virginity would be taken, that much was sure. If it wouldn't have been so disgracing for a Malfoy he would have drooled for sure.

Sadly said boy was gone now and seconds later a shower could be heard.

Damn.

Where was this Creevey-boy with his camera when you needed him?

Sighing he sat up, only just realizing, that, after their master had gone it had apparently become to cold for them and so… the panther and the snake were currently residing in his bed.

Shrieking in shock he went away from them as fast as possible.

The bathroom door was thrown open and Kiyoshi appeared, a towel hanging dangerously low on his thigh, a sword and his wand in the hand…

And no enemy could be seen. Very confused he turned to the blonde, whose gaze had shifted from the animals, who suddenly didn't appear that dangerous anymore, to the black-haired boy, over whose body water drops were running, making him look even sexier – if that was humanly possible.

A pink colour graced the cheeks of the Slytherin, who licked his lips lustily, silver swirling eyes fixed on that delicious boy in front of him, who kneeled know in front of him, concerned.

"Are you okay? What happened? A Nightmare? Was someone in here?"

Not able to hold it back anymore, the Ravenclaw was drawn to the other one in one swift motion, warm lips capturing his.

A pale hand went to the neck of the green-eyed person in front of him, pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss, his tongue slowly tasting the other ones' lips, who moaned, but then broke away from him abruptly.

Slowly silver eyes opened, clearly not yet able to think straight.

"Was that a trick to get me out of the bathroom?"

It took the blonde a few seconds, before he understood the question and rapidly shook his head.

"No, no. I was just shell-shocked, when I woke up and was eye-to-eye with a snake and a panther."

Kiyoshi blinked, then turned around to confirm the truth of the words, only to saw sleepy brown eyes directed at him by his panther.

"Oh, I am sorry, I had forgotten about this habit of them. I will…"

"I can forgive you… If you kiss me, with tongue."

Raising an eyebrow, slightly amused though, Kiyoshi shook his head, before he realized something… amused? He'd never been amused… But this guy…

Green eyes widened at the prospect of him maybe, being happy, one day…

"You… made me feel amused…"

Now it was Dracos turn to blink rather owlishly. "aha… and…?"

"you don't understand. I've never been amused before, not since I can remember…"

"What?" Grey eyes widened. "You.. You're joking, right?"

As a response he only shook his head, went for the bathroom, where he clothed himself and, as he went back, Draco had considered his answer and overcome the shock.

"then, I guess,", Draco licked his lips suggestively and winked. "It would be my job to make you happy… So, the prospect of me kissing you made you happy, hm?"

"No, not that, it is just your… character… how you behave, your way to try to corrupt things to your best." /Not that he isn't cute… and hot and sexy… I'm becoming a hormonal teenager/ "It is giving me some kind of … hope" /Hope, that I lost 15 years ago…/

"Wow, that was… was that a proposal?"

"A … proposal?"

"Yeah, that was this typical 'I can't live without you'-speech, now wasn't it? A marriage proposal?"

… "No, we could be friends, but I don't know you, so no proposal. Relax."

"…Damn…"

…"…?"

"No kisses anymore?", Draco looked outright desperate, pleading him to say otherwise.

"yes."

"A last one?"

Yoshi shook his head, slightly amused and sad at the same time… "Okay, one. Then we'll just forget about it, kay?"

The blonde nodded eagerly, waiting to make that an unforgettable kiss, something that would stay in the other ones mind forever.

And that it would, even though for completely different reasons.

Pink lips captured those of the saviour, a warm tongue licking over them, warmth emitting. But the green-eyed Ravenclaw was suddenly pulled into another world, his vision dissipating, only to have a small village come into view.

"How many captured?"

"156, my Lord. All filthy mudbloods.", McNairs face only consisted of sheer disgust. "What shall we do?"

At the small lips of Voldemort now an insane, revolting, somehow nearly seeming pleasured smile, as he answered, his blood red eyes by now covered in a disgusting satisfaction. "Torture them, and let them die slowly, painfully."

Narren McNair smiled cruelly, licked his lips and nodded, pleased.

"With pleasure, My Lord."

He got up and told the rest of the Death Eaters the news.

The muggles stood in the middle of the village, near by the church.

Now the 50 Death Eaters all had this malicious smile and turned to the muggles.

Green eyes shot open, and he knew, he had to operate now, or they all would be lost.

Pushing Draco away, he ran out, swearing, trying to be even faster.

It only took him 10 minutes to reach the forbidden forest, which was a wonder in itself, considering, he had to run from the dungeons to the outside, nearly through the whole castle on the way, jumping over the tricking stairs…

Now he was running through the forest, but shortly before he bypassed the line, from where on he could apparate, he was surrounded by monster spiders. Acromantulas.

"DAMN! Let me through right now and I won't harm you! People will die, if you don't let me through!"

"And, pray tell, why would that concern _us_?"

"_Out of the way_.", he hissed now, really angered. If they didn't let him pass immediately, those people would be dead.

The green eyes were icy by now, his voice cold, as his magic suddenly flared up and surrounded him, ready to attack, burning a spider, which had tried in a foolish attempt to assault him. "I said, _Out of my way_!" His magic reached out and the spiders ran away, leaving him be.

/Will I be in time/

He ran, pulled the hood over his head and as he felt the tingling sensation in him, apparated 3 times, before he appeared in his original destined place.

…

He stood on a little hill, looking down onto the village of his vision… or, what was left of it. The houses were all sat in flames, burning.

He had been to late.

Closing his eyes he breathed in and then forced himself to open them again, to look at what had happened, only because he was enjoying himself, because he had been having fun. Only because of that, had he been late… and because he had been to occupied, trying not to harm the spiders. It was his fault. Some of them might have survived, had it not been for his childishness, his foolishness, his egoism. That was to never happen again. He had to make himself see, he had to realize, that all his choices would have far-reaching consequences. Slowly he walked through the village, until he reached the centre, where he saw his worst nightmares coming true.

This people had not simply died. They couldn't even be identified anymore. By the most of them there was not even hair or skin left… Their bodies lay open, the blood seeping out, naked, and in plain view of their insides, dishonoured, exposed. It was horrible, disgusting.

He was walking through a field of.. bodies, or more so body parts. It was terrible.

About 40 children were lying there, dead, their faces – if they were to see – a horrible mixture of pain, plain horror, terror visible, as well as mortal agony and hopelessness. Faces of people who welcomed death, now that living had become something, that only meant agony, pain. Those children had lost their innocence, their naivety … 43 innocent victims. The woman had been raped, mostly multiple times and then some had even been burned… Their ashes laid scattered around. Dishonoured by the worst method ever. Teared up from the inside. The men… they had been assaulted by knifes, by snakes, poison, every possible way you could imagine… 113 victims, dishonoured and left without pride. And with the blood of these people, even of most of the children, they had written something on the church.

#You're too late! All this filthy mudbloods will disappear from the surface of my Earth.

Potter! You will endure more pain than this! YOU will die by my own hands, soon!#

/I was too late… I'm to be charged guilty for these murders… It's my fault, entirely my fault…I could have stopped them, I could have, had I not been busy amusing myself…/

His heart ached, his soul cried in anguish, deep inside of him, as he tried to lessen the guilt he carried now, before it would disappear in the depth of his shell, that he had built around, which had crackled in the last time.

"I, Harry James Potter alias Kiyoshi Masao swear hear by, to not rest, to not enjoy myself, to not let time flow by unused, until I have found Voldemort and finished him of by myself.

All your deaths will be expiated. I will atone for your deaths.

On my honour as a wizard I swear also, to not let anyone die again.

My only goal shall be training to kill him and to save people, even if that would mean my death."

Green eyes closed as his magic swirled up, binding him to this wizarding promise. Should he fail to fulfil these pledges, his very own magic would turn up against him and kill him.

"So shall it be for now, till the day Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort has died, killed by me.", now his promise was confirmed, being activated from now on.

A last, lonely tear rolled over his cheek unnoticed, as he made graves, with a wink of his hand and laid them in it.

/The aurors will arrive soon. I should better go./

His face had become distant, as he apparated to 10 different places, before he went for the forbidden forest.

There he was greeted by Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Professor Sprout, Mme Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall.

The Acromantulas must have told Hagrid, who in turn told the Headmaster, who asked the Deputy Headmistress, Dracos Head of the house as well as his own and a nurse, to come along. They all were none to pleased, that he came here, now, after about 4 hours without further notice.

His hood was drawn back, eyes empty, blood covering his whole body.

The face of the Ravenclaw showed nothing but emptiness and resolution.

"Mr. Masao. Care to explain, where you have been?"

"In Hell."

"Do not try to lie or fool me. Where have you been?"

/He shall not know./

"Away."

Everyone gasped at his cheekiness, but he still showed no sign whatsoever.

Before Dumbledore could ask again, though, Snape stopped him with a simple 'Lumos'.

The spell illuminated him, showed all the dry blood on him, on his hands, his face, his cloak.

They recoiled in shock, as they saw him like that.

"Are you injured? What happened?", Mme Pomfrey, of course.

A bitter smile played at the corners of Kiyoshis lips, as he shook his head. "No, I'm not. It's not my blood" /unfortunately, cause if it had been, there wouldn't have been that many other victims, innocent ones, not like me./

They stayed outside the bane, not trusting him enough to enter it.

"What victims?" Dumbledore had tried Legilimency, but he could only grasp upon the thoughts he had now.

"Voldemorts victims."

"Why wouldn't you consider yourself innocent? And which victims?"

"Which ones? Ask Fudge, he should know by now. And why I'm not innocent? Because I'm guilty, I'm responsible for their deaths."

"You killed them with your own wand? Are you a DeathEater?"

"No, I'm not, I'll never be. I hate Voldemort. I would rather die, than be one of his followers."

"You didn't answer the last question though, Mr. Masao, did you kill them with your own magic?", Snape asked silkily, obviously expecting him to say no.

Why couldn't they understand, that this had nothing to do with guilt.

"No. I didn't. But I'm responsible, nonetheless. If it hadn't been for my selfishness, they could have been saved."

"How so?"

"I…" He had to lie. "I have gotten information about this attack, but I did not tell anyone, because I thought, I could do this myself and then be a hero. But I had forgotten the time, while… talking to Draco and I came to late. I could only bury them. 156 muggles are dead because of me!"

"I don't believe you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry sighed. Snape seemed to be the one to see always right through him.

"Albus, if I might suggest something? We should question him with Veritaserum, if you consent?"

"But...", McGonagall spluttered, shocked. "You cannot do that, Albus. It's strictly forbidden by the ministry. You could get a month in Azkaban."

"But Minerva, it is simply an obligation for the sake of our students safety. Or do you mean to tell me, that we should just let him attend the school, hoping, that he would not betray us?

I must agree with you, Severus. I underestimated Mr. Masao a little here. I thought it was true, what he told me before the start of school term and didn't even verified it.

Minerva, please find an adequate room for this interrogation. Severus, you may look for Draco, seeing as he was his partner, he might have some information too. Then take a vial of Veritaserum along and we will start.

Mme Pomfrey, I would ask you to stay, so that you might be able to help, should there arise complications. You, Mme Sprout can help Professor McGonagall and later on you might go to your quarters and rest. We will inform the rest of the teachers tomorrow. Kiyoshi, would you please come along. If you do not consent to answering our questions you are free to leave Hogwarts."

/I have to stay. It's Hogwarts where the next attack will most likely take place. I will have to stay here to be able to protect them. And here are books, that might help me to destroy him… forever./

"First, I would ask you to not ever call me again 'Kiyoshi'. It's Mr. Masao for you. Secondly I agree, but I do not consent it."

Dumbledore nodded silently and then lead him back to the castle, five minutes after all the professors were gone. He had of course placed different charms on him to ensure, that he was not going to attack any one.

Shifting ever so slightly Harry, Minerva and Dumbledore anticipated the return of the rest of the teachers.

They were in a cream-coloured room, which contained only few chairs and one large table in the middle. It really did look like some room made for interrogations.

The teachers' whispering was interrupted by a loud pop.

"Dumbledore, Sir, me is really glad serving you!", Dobby, the Houseelf of the kitchen. He knew a little about him. "I have – Oh! Kiyoshi! Master! How ever can I be at your service?", Blinking with this big round eyes of his, he stared at the black haired Ravenclaw in front of him.

"Thank you, Dobby, there would be something you could do for me. Visit you-know-where and see, how they're fairing. Make sure, that not even houseelves may be able to follow you.", Bowing again, the elf happily accepted his orders, before turning to the now frowning Headmaster once again. "The cacao, the coffee and the teas as Mme Pomrey me told."

"Thank you, Dobby.", With another pop the little creature disappeared, leaving only the floating tray behind.

"Albus?", Pomfrey entered swiftly. She had a first-aid-kit taken along with her and a … blanket? "Ah, there you are.", then she walked over to the true Harry Potter in disguise, laid the blanket over his shoulders, conjured a chair up and gave him a cup filled with cacao. "Here you go, Boy.", she patted his head, before she went to Minerva and sat down.

"Ahm, thank you", he inclined his head towards her, his surprise dissipated.

Just then the door opened once again, revealing a tousled blonde and a glaring potions teacher. He placed the vial with the Veritaserum on the desk, where the tray already stood.

"Albus, I suggest, that we ask Mr. Malfoy first about the happenings of this morning; - the truth spell should be working here too."

The white bearded wizard nodded, and gestured for Draco to take a seat.

"So, Mr. Malfoy… Lemon drop?", Groaning the teachers shook simultaneously their heads. Not even in a situation as vital as this one, he could keep his beloved sweets out of it.

Bewildered the headmaster looked around, before justifying himself. "What? I think, they taste good!", Slytherins head of the house luckily motioned for him to go on.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, would you please retell us the happenings of yesterday evening and this morning?"

The blonde nodded curtly, shooting a concerned look to the Ravenclaw, who sat relaxed in his chair.

"Well… We started our project, as we were told… and then we … ", opening and closing his mouth without uttering a single sound he looked furiously at Dumbledore.

"You can only speak the truth, Draco.", his Godfather reminded him gently, albeit curious as to what he considered worthy to hide it from them.

"we… Well…", the blonde blushed heavily, mercury eyes trained onto the floor, fidgeting a little. "kissed…"

Now everyone blinked. This was definitely not what they had expected. Kissed? No cursing or other things? No secrets revealed?

"Go on", Dumbledore finally urged.

"We slept. When I woke up the other day, he was showering. … To cut it short: Just in between our last kiss, he pushed me off and ran off, as if he was chased by a thousand Dementors.", frowning, as he remembered this scene, grey eyes turned to green ones, questioning.

"'Last Kiss'?", Snape quoted. Normally the blondes flings would last for a week at least.

"Yes… he said, that he did not know me and that we were better of as 'friends'.", pouting slightly he glared at the green-eyed boy.

"Thank you. Now, Mr. Masao, you may take three drops of this vial.", blue eyes surveyed him closely, as he took said amount of the Serum.

He already felt his blood run cold, the potion cursing through his system, until it settled.

Nodding, eyes closed, he showed them to start to questioning him.

"Okay, just to prove the information I got at the beginning of the school year. State your name."

"The name, that I am called by, is Kiyoshi Masao."

"And the name you were given by birth?"

"Is protected by a wizarding oath. I cannot tell you."

"A wizarding oath?", the teachers looked clearly surprised. Very few people ever took such an oath, because it bonds you not only to the fulfilment of the promise, but a wizarding oath made you accomplish the pledge at all costs. It bonds you with your life _and_ your magic.

"In which way does it stops you from telling us your name?"

"It … is a name, that would be connected to certain things and endanger the lives of many persons through it."

He hadn't yet bothered to look at them, keeping his eyes closed to concentrate on formulating his answers.

"Why did you decide to go to Hogwarts?", Snape inwardly grinned, when the headmaster asked this question. He knew the answer.

"To read."

The rest blinked now, confused.

"Read? And what would that be?"

"What could it possibly be…? Hmm… I don't know, Books maybe?"

"That we know! Which books?"

"If you know it, then why bother asking? And maybe you should prepare your questions beforehand, so that I might be able to answer as you wish me to.

Interesting books"

"What are the books about and why do you want to read them and why here?"

"The books are about protection spells against dark magic, the background of dark magic, spells to counter most of the dark spells, dark curses and their consequences on both user and victim, war magic, war strategy… I want to read them to be able to protect people from DeathEaters, to defend myself and to kill Voldemort. And here, because the most important books cannot be bought anymore."

"Aren't you scared of his name?"

"No, it is a name, and only that. Of what should I be afraid?"

"Why do you think yourself strong enough, physically and psychically, to defeat Voldemort? Don't you think, the Aurors, the teachers and Harry Potter can do that?"

"To put it frankly, no. Neither the Aurors, nor you and the rest of the teachers – Professor Snape excluded – are doing anything. And the person you call 'Harry Potter' is not worthy of this name. He is a coward and a egoistic fool. No superhero.

I think, I have enough strength to do it. Why? Well, I watched for the last 15 years how none of you did anything to stop him from rising again – out of Professor Snape once again – and I am willing to stop him at all expenses. I do not want to wait for the war; in fact, I do want to evade a war. I will kill him, before the real war begins, even if it should cost my life."  
"Why are you willing to sacrifice so much? For whom? Why are you willing to give up your future, your freedom, your happiness, your Innocence?"

"Because, dear Headmaster, I already have. I have already sacrificed anything that I can give. My magic and life is bonded to my only goal: Destroying Voldemort before a war escalates."

Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall were crying, the rest looked shocked, sad, empathetically.

"Why..", clearing his throat, Dumbledore started again. "You do know though, that this will cost your life, even if Voldemort will survive it?

And how are you justifying it? How do you justify killing him, his followers?

How do you know, that what you do is right and not wrong? And what did you mean, when you said, that you're responsible for their deaths? And how ever did you knew, that this attack would happen?"

"I will kill him, and I will die by doing so, most probably; but even if I did survive by some wonder, I won't have anything worth living for, nor should I be alive.

How I can justify killing someone? That's easy. I can't, I cannot justify it. There is no way, that one could ever justify killing someone, however vile, cruel, cold and how much more of a creature than human he might be…

I know, that it is not right, to torture someone, for any reasons. I know, that is not right, to kill, to torture, to enjoy screams and all… I know… That is how I distinguish between right and wrong. And when this is all over, I'm worth no more than Voldemort. The last two questions cannot be answered because of the Wizarding oath."

Nodding tiredly Dumbledore sank on his chair, feeling incredibly old.

"What have you already sacrificed?"

"Everything; my innocence, my love, happiness, my feelings in general, my future, my self, my soul and heart, my mind, my magic and my life, the chance of ever having friends, a lover, anything that would have made me happy… I have sacrificed everything I had, everything I have and I might could have had.

There's nothing more left. Nothing…"

His Transfigurations teacher gasped, slowly sinking onto the ground, her eyes never leaving the form of the 18-year old boy in front of her. How ever could that have been allowed? How?

Mme Pomfrey was shocked, when she finally saw a little bit of whom he was really. And here they had assumed he was a DeathEater!

Snape discovered, that this student of his was more of an enigma, than he had ever imagined him to be. When he thought he knew him, he was forced to realize, that it had yet been just another layer that lay over him.

And Draco… Draco just looked at the green-eyed boy, who yet had to react. He expected him to cry, shout, be angry, sad, happy, anything, just not… so emotionless while talking about his own doom, about his own death, his own sad fate.

Dumbledore sat stiff… Another sacrifice for the good… But it was willingly made, wasn't it?

"Where have you been the last 15 years?"

"I can't say, where I have been, which country, which city, by whom I was… But I can tell you as much. I was a prisoner, since I was three. Last winter, was the first time, for 15 years, that I have been outside, seen the sun, the snow, other people, children, laughing… the first time, that I could use my magic again, …"

He was interrupted, by a shrieking McGonagall.

"For the first time you could use your magic again?" If a wizard was somehow prevented from using his magic, he could easily become insane.

Not even in Azkaban that was allowed… It was the worst thing… for a wizard to live without his magic… or having it in him, but not being able to use it.. he could even kill himself by doing so… the magic could become to much and take over…

"Yes. You see, I lived for 15 years in a little stone cell, without windows or anything really. It was covered in a spell, that suppressed my magic.

When you are little, a baby if you will, and you have had a nightmare, you unbeknownst to yourself summon something to make you happy again… you let sparkles fly, for example, with your magic…

And even then in the cell I could feel it… a pool of magic, deep inside of me… I could see it, had a distinct impression of its feeling, but I couldn't actually _feel _it. It was out of my reach. A part of me was away… I had nothing to console myself with, nothing to make me feel better, nothing… "

"Tell me who it was.. He will get a life-sentence in Azkaban, if you want."

"I cannot, because I simply don't know who it was. One minute I fainted – because of a spell – then I woke up in the cell. Outside there were the guardians…

15 years and I never saw the sun shine, never felt the grass… never smelt anything like fields of flowers, never tasted something like chocolate… All I got was a piece of bread and a bit water… if they had not forgotten me… which happened regularly."

"Oh, well you do look quite good for it."

Raising an eyebrow, he turned to Mme Pomfrey, saying the thing, that shocked her probably the most; seeing, as she as a mediwitch should have seen it nonetheless.. "Concealment charm and a little bit of magic here and there."

"Kiyoshi - may I call you that?", Dumbledore allowed him indirectly to call him by his first name, which in turn meant, that he was considered equal. "If you wish, _Albus_."

"You can stay at this school, if you wish. But, one last question; How do you plan on defeating Voldemort?"

"I don't know yet. It has to be some spell, that strips him of his power, his soul, and his body… So that he may never ever be able to return… I have two of these three spells. Once I've found the third, I will have to invent a new one…"

"Albus, may I ask another questions too?

Kiyoshi, could you please lift these spells?", Mme Pomfrey had her wand lifted, ready to heal him... But nothing could prepare her, for what she saw then...


End file.
